Randy Cunningham 9th Grade Ninja RP story Part Two
by Rachel420
Summary: Part two of my RP story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 101

The next day Randy heard video game sounds in his room, knowing it was probably Howard he just tucked his head under the covers and groaned. Rachel was still asleep in her bed. Flare perked her head up and flew into Randy's room and turned the volume down on the TV. "Thanks." Randy muttered. He was still sore from the fight. Flare didn't see who was playing the game and looked around. She shrugged it off when she noticed the character wasn't moving and went back to Rachel's room.

Once she was gone, the door quietly shut without a noise and locked. The ninja mask and nomicon were down stairs. Blood red eyes glistened when the sun light sparkled off of them. Randy poked his head out from the covers and lazily rolled over. "Hello randy." her voice echoed quietly through the room, like a soft whisper but it was anything but calming. Rachel woke up after a while and undid her braid. Randy's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up. Dark Rachel laughed softly. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry." she purred softly, her voice echoing making it impossible to figure out where she was. Randy looked around. "...What are you doing here?" Randy asked and then he saw that the ninja mask wasn't there, his heart tighten in his chest.

"I saw you and Rachel out in the woods last night." she said. Rachel was brushing her hair. Randy didn't answer her and jumped down to the floor. "Don't try to escape, I locked the room. And no one can hear you." she said. Randy frowned. "Why are you doing this?" he asked glancing side to side. Dark Rachel watched him. "Because I can." she replied. Randy turned around, trying to spot where she was. "What a shoob." he thought to himself. "At least I'm not attacking you. Yet." she said watching him. "It wouldn't be much of a fight though." Rachel looked at the time and it was almost noon and she hasn't seen or heard Randy. She got up and walked to his room, knocking on the door. "Randy? Are you up? It's almost noon." she said. Randy looked over at the door. "I'm trap in my room." he replied not sure if she could hear him. She couldn't hear him.

Dark Rachel smirked. "She can't help-" She started to say. Rachel had used a crystal pick to open the door. "I can't help?" she finished for her. "Just leave us alone." she hissed at her. Dark Rachel stepped back. "I-Wha-How?" she stammered. "My powers. Now leave." she demanded and Dark Rachel left. Randy blinked and looked at Rachel. Rachel smiled slightly. "Even she's scared of me..." She muttered quietly. She looked up at Randy. "Are you alright?" she asked. "Um Yeah I'm fine." Randy replied with an innocent smile. She sighed. "That's good." she said softly smiling back. "Wait it's already noon?" Randy asked. She pointed at his clock. "yeah." she replied. Randy quickly picked up some stuff and bolted into bathroom, slamming the door close. S

he chuckled quietly and went back to her room. She picked up a book a read. Later on Randy was in the living room, scanning through the calendar a little more relaxed once he found out it wasn't anything important happening. Rachel was playing her guitar quietly. Howard was still in the house due to the fact he was scared of Dark Rachel and didn't want to leave. Rachel saw dark Rachel watching them from a distance and she was sure she saw Rose too. "Why are you so calm?" Howard asked Randy slightly frustrated. Randy shrugged, still staring at the calendar. Rachel came down stairs. Her hair was still down and lied on her shoulder. "I think I saw my evil twins." she said. In unison both Randy and Howard looked at her. Randy holding the ninja mask in his hands. Rachel glanced at the window and back at the two of them. "Just keep an eye out for them." she said before going back up the stairs.

"Yeah we'll do that." Randy replied, watching her leave. Howard looked out the window. Blood red eyes stared back at him. Rachel was tired from everything that had been going on and sprawled out on her bed. Just then a scream broke out throughout the house; Randy looked over at his friend who was walking away from the window. Rachel bolted down the stairs. "What is it?" She asked. Howard looked at Rachel. "Your twin." he replied, pointing at the window like a little boy that saw a monster. Randy was putting on his ninja mask. Rachel put hers on too. Dark Rachel's eyes disappeared. Randy snuck over to the door to the backyard and looked outside. Rachel followed. Randy looked both ways before stepping outside. Howard face palmed. Rachel had a flame in her hand. Randy took out a sword. "What's with the game of hide and seek? We know you two are here." Randy asked.

Dark Rachel appeared behind him with a small sword in hand. Rachel was grabbed by rose and held her mouth shut. Dark Rachel swung her sword at him, stabbing him in the side. Randy yelped and slump down onto his knees, gripping his side. "Ninja." Howard said in shock. Rachel's scream was muffled and she struggled in rose's grip. Dark Rachel smirked and withdrew her sword. Randy bit down on his teeth and glanced at Dark Rachel. Dark Rachel smirked at him. She held her sword tightly. Rachel was struggling to get free and over to help Randy. Randy got up using his sword and faced her. Dark Rachel lit her sword on fire and aimed it at him. "You have yet to complete heal from Rachel's little attack. You're still weak." she said. Randy moved away from her. "Tell me something I don't know." he replied, knowing he wasn't in the best shape to do any fighting. She swung the sword at him again. Rachel struggled, worried about randy. Randy jumped away from the sword but fell down on his knees again.

Dark Rachel knocked him onto his back and held her sword to his neck. Randy's eyes widened. Suddenly Howard hit Rose with a vase. Rose moaned in pain then turned towards Howard still holding Rachel. Rachel struggled in her grip trying to get to randy. Dark Rachel pinned him to the ground and was going to strike him but spiked vines wrapped around her wrists and pulled her away from randy and across the yard. Rachel's locket was glowing a pure bright white light. Randy got up and looked over at Rachel. Howard back away. Rose let go of Rachel and back away from her. Orbs of the same light sat in her hands and her eyes glowed the same way. She had Rose and dark Rachel backed up against the fence. "If you dare try to harm him again, you'll wish you never existed." she said threating but in a calm tone that frightened them. They quickly left. Randy still grasped his side, staring at Rachel in amazement. Howard on the other hand just stared at them. When the light died down she ran to Randy's side. "Are you alright?" she asked worriedly. "Y-eah... just in pain." he replied. Rachel wrapped up his side after removing his ninja mask and helped him up carefully. "Then you are not okay." she said, concerned.

Randy looked down, he didn't want to worry Rachel a whole lot. "Just little." he replied, his body shook slightly. She helped inside carefully. She knew she couldn't really do much to help him and that worried her. He was already recovering from her stank'd form's attack and now this. Howard closed the door after them and then followed behind. She helped him to the couch and had him lie down and rest. Nomi appeared to help him and Rachel started to leave to her room. Randy watched her while Howard stood by with his arms folded across his chest. Rachel went to her room and glanced and Nicki, who lied on her bed in her book form. Rachel quietly shut the door and faced the window. "I need you." she spoke quietly and Nicki turned human. "Yes?" she asked. Nomi made sure Randy's wounds were wrapped and treated properly. Randy looked at the fix up wounds and then gave the Nomicon a thumbs up.

Nomi smirked slightly. "You need to rest. If you need anything just call for me." he said before disappearing into his book form. Rachel continued to face away from Nicki. "I think I might be in love..." she said quietly. Nicki smiled softly and gestured for her to sit next to her. Rachel did so. "I wouldn't be surprised. Between me and you I've been in love for a long time." she said. "Really?" Rachel asked and Nicki nodded. "Nomi and I weren't always books you know. We were human once too. It was about a nine hundred years ago. We both had families and we were good friends. I fact even the Sorcerer was a good friend of ours before he became what he is now." she said. Randy tried to get some rest. Howard was sitting on a chair, taking a nap. Rachel looked at Nicki who didn't finish the rest of the story and just left it there. "Are you in love with Nomi?" she asked. Nicki blushed lightly. "Yeah..." she replied. Rachel grinned. "I won't tell." she said. Randy sighed and closed his eyes; he was not sleeping just resting. Rachel brushed her hair out and left it down and sat on her bed and used her powers to start to create something. Randy just laid there until he fell asleep. When Rachel finished she set it aside carefully and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 102

Next day the sun was hiding behind a few clouds, allowing some of the rays of light to shine down on the house. Rachel slowly woke up and grabbed what she had made that night and got dressed. She left her hair down and waited in her room to hear Randy moving about. Randy was now up and about, he did however clean himself up a little. Howard was eating breakfast. Rachel came down stairs quietly. "Randy?" she called softly. Randy heard her and turned around to look. Rachel stood there at the bottom of the stairs in a beautiful silk snow white gown that flowed swiftly when she moved. Her long brown hair lied upon her back and covered her left eye. Tiny crystal ice shards glistened off the dress making it sparkle dimly under the light.

Randy's jaw dropped, slightly staring as if he was mesmerized. Rachel blushed lightly and looked down at the floor. "Do you like it?" she asked quietly. Randy blinked a few times. "Y-yeah. I mean wow you look amazing." he replied. She blushed stronger, still looking downwards. "Thank you...I made it last night." she said. Her shoes were snow white crystal slippers. "You made it?" he asked. "Yeah. With my powers." she said and twirled around or a second. "So... what's the occasion?" Randy then asked. Rachel smiled down at the ground. "I don't know." she said quietly and embarrassedly. Randy smiled. "Well you look good." he said and blushed a little.

One of the kitchen cupboard doors slammed closed. Rachel smiled at him and headed back to her room. She seemed to still be concealing herself but opening up to Randy but hiding from others. Howard walked in. "Your out of milk." he said with a milk-stash under his nose. Rachel changed out of her clothes into her normal outfit and came down stairs. Her hair still down. "See you two later." Howard said, walking towards the door. "Ok bro, see ya." Randy replied. "bye." she said. Flare was curled up on the couch. Howard then left; Randy looked at Flare and smiled. "So Rachel, What do you want to do?" he asked. Rachel lightly shrugged her shoulders. Randy looked over at the nomicon. "Guess we could do some training?" he said. "Maybe. You're still injured." she said.

"Oh, right." Randy replied, putting his hand on the place of his wound. "I almost forgot." he said. She smiled softly. Suddenly the phone on the stand began to ring. Randy looked over at it. Rachel glanced at it. She approached it and picked it up. "Hello?" she called into it. The other end was silenced for a brief moment. "Rachel?" Howard asked. Randy walked up beside Rachel. "Howard?" she asked, glancing at randy. Randy raised his eyebrow. "You have to look outside; the city is being- Aaah! Get away-..." The phone line went dead. Randy looked at her worriedly. Rachel quickly dropped the phone and ran over to the window.

Termite robotic like creatures (about the size of a backpack) being to crawl over the fences and houses heading into the city. Randy saw them. "What the juice." he said looking at them. Rachel grabbed her bag which had her ninja mask and nomicon inside. Randy quickly went and got his. Rachel looked at him. "Are you ready?" she asked. "Ready, let's do this." he replied, now holding a smoke bomb in his right hand before dropping it. She put her ninja mask on and followed after him with electricity sparking from her hands. Randy looked down at the passing creatures, they seem to be looking for something and ignore him. "Ninja air fist!" he called out as he shot a couple of them back. Rachel took several out with her electricity.

They quickly scampered away from them and group together, going into the city. Randy followed after them. Rachel trailed after them. They stared to eat some of the metals around them as they got closer to Mcfist's place. "Hey stop that." Randy said as he threw some bombs at them, not really looking where they were going. Rachel zapped some of them. The ones that were hit self-deactivated and the others press on ward. Randy stopped following them. "Huh, they're going to McFist?" he said. "They were eating the metal." she said. "I noticed..." Randy replied. "They must be from Mcfist but why would he send Termite that eat metal?" he asked. Rachel shrugged and walked over to a broken one. "They don't look like Mcfist robots." she said. Randy came over to have a closer look. "But all the robots I ever or we have fought are from Mcfist." he said.

One of them came and dragged the broken one away from them. Rachel fought over it. Randy watched as the creature retreated and went to join the others, who already at Mcfist. Rachel rewired the robot and started it up. "Rachel, what are you doing?" Randy asked, seeing the robot looking at them. "It can help us." she said. "Ook...How is it going to help us?" he asked. "It will lead us to them once we're inside." she replied. "Oh, alright." he said walking towards Mcfist's. Rachel followed him. They soon got into the building without Mcfist bots knowing that they snuck in. They looked around. Some of the ape-robots were running around, trying to stop some of the unknown bots from eating everything. The one Rachel had in her hands try to wiggle free. Rachel held it tighter in her hands. It stopped and looked up at her and Randy. The others were crawling around, some going into Viceroy's Lab. Rachel watched them and a few fled from one of the rooms. Rose stood in the doorway with fire in her hands. Randy step a little closer to Rachel. Rose noticed them and. sighed. "A little help would be nice." she said.

"It would..." Randy replied, looking at Rachel than at Rose. ""But then after we help, you and everyone else will try and destroy us." he said. Rachel nodded in agreement. A small explosion was heard in the distance and several more robots came running. Dark Rachel stood there with her arms crossed. "Nightshade, it would be helpful if you herded them into a room." rose told her. Dark Rachel turned to her. "fine." she hissed and noticed randy and Rachel. Randy looked at her and the robot in Rachel's hands try to look innocent. "Do you something to do with these things?" Nightshade asked. Rachel shook her head. "No, we have nothing to do with this." Randy replied, as the robot Rachel is holding, mimicked the ninja's head movements. A robot crawled up to Rose, looked like it was sniffing her. Rose kicked in the face and across the room. Soon after it went out of sight, a small group came at her. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel surrounded her in a crystal dome to protect her. They went around the dome into the other room. "So were going to help?" Randy asked Rachel. She nodded. "Alright." Randy said as pulled out his sword, more robots came around them.

Rachel let the robot crawl on to her back of jump down if it wanted to help fight. The bot watched Randy ran by some robots, cutting them in half and was about to hit an ape-bot but then stop and skip around it. Rachel let electricity zap the nearby bots. This didn't encourage the bot to help, much. Randy made a full circle and ran up to Rachel; he then made a little red symbol on the robot like the one on his ninja suit. "There. Now that should separate you from those ...TC-bots." he said. Rachel smiled softly and they all ran to Mcfist's office. Mcfist quickly turned around to see who was coming in. Viceroy, who was also in the room, turned to look as well. "Ninjas?! What are you doing here?" Mcfist asked. "So far to help you out." Randy replied. "Help, I don't need your help!" he snap. A TC-bot stared to come into the room. Rachel nodded. "You have a lot of termite like robots running about." "Termite robots?" Mcfist said to himself out loud and looked at Viceroy. Viceroy shrugged as rose and dark Rachel ran inside quickly shutting the door behind them. "Look, were going to help you but as long as you don't try to get rid of us." Randy said to Mcfist.

"I already told yo-" Right as Mcfist was talking a TC-bot jump down on the desk in front of him, trying to bite his arm. Rachel zapped it before it could bite him. McFist scooted back and looked at them. "Err ah…Fine." he said with a slight hiss. Rachel looked at the termite on her back and smiled softly at it. It tilted it's head and then jumped down, crawling off to the back door. "Don't touch that bug." Randy called out as he followed after it. Rachel watched it. It tried to push the door open, which led to Viceroy's other lab. "Hey, stay away from that!" McFist once again stopped talking when the ninja opened the door, letting the termite in. Rachel followed them. McFist looked at Viceroy with a "Should we follow?" look. The others made their way down to the lab with lots of cages around them. A little bit of light shine in from the holes being made by other TC- bots. Rachel glanced around the room. Viceroy shrugged. The termite stopped and made a loud beep that echoed throughout the room. After that it went quiet, Randy looked down at the bot.

There was a little beep sound coming from one of the cages. Rachel walked towards it. As soon as she got close to it, a new hole opened above letting a light shine down revealing a much smaller TC-Bot with a blinking white light. It was stuck between two bars of a cage. Rachel used her powers to break the bars and removed the TC-Bot. Randy walked up to Rachel with the other TC-bot walking in front of him. "What's up with this little guy?" he asked. "I'm not sure. It was just stuck." She replied. "Hmm." he said quietly. The little TC-bot stared to crawl away from Rachel and the others above follow its direction. Rachel watched it carefully. It went back to where Mcfist and Viceroy were, Randy went after it as did the other TC-bot. Rachel chased after them. Mcfist saw the little bot crawled by and then looked at the two. "Why is it staring at us?" he asked. Rachel watched it. "I'm not sure." Suddenly a bright white light, flashed at Mcfist and the little TC-bot then turn around and went for the door. Randy watched it too. The other TC-bot looked up at the ninjas. Flare came out of Rachel's pocket.

"Flare, can you understand them?" Rachel asked. Flare looked at her. "I can try." she replied. "hello." she said to the tc-bot Rachel reprogrammed. It looked at Flare. "H-ELLO." the reprogrammed TC-bot replied in a robotic voice to Flare, only. "I can understand it." flare said turning to Rachel then back to the robot. "Can you explain what just happened?" she asked. The robot was quiet for a moment looking back at the other TC-bots then at Flare. "Spy-B took a picture." it replied. Flare nodded at it. "Why?" she asked. It lowered itself down to the floor. "For data...I-t's class-classified." the bot replied slightly stuttering. The little TC-bot was quickly greeted and cover up by the other robots. "Is it like a baby?" Randy asked. Flare shrugged. "Why do the others treat it so gently?" she asked. "Because Spy-B is important for our commune. It must be protected!" It replied to her. The others began to leave. Flare had given Rachel and Randy a link to it as well. Randy blinked. "Why is it so important?" he asked.

"Spy-B has information need for future use." the robot replied, looking at the others going almost out of sight. Rachel looked at it. "Are you from this time line?" she asked. The robot looked up at her and sort of chuckled. "T-t-t-that can't. Be answer sorry." it replied sadly. Randy looked at Rachel. Rachel gave a small smile. She pulled out a phone from her pocket. "if you aren't, we are familiar with time travel. And I could always ask a friend of ours." she replied. Mcfist looked over at Viceroy. The bot tilted its head to the side. "Really?" it asked. Rachel nodded. "really." she replied. Viceroy shrugged. "...Could you?" it asked quietly. "Could we get the ninjas now?" Mcfist whispered as Randy glanced at them. "If you want me to, but what for?" she asked kneeling down in front of it.

Viceroy nodded. "I gave the Scrpodogs a highly advance camouflage, I have several across the room." he replied quietly. "Along with a new one." Mcfist smiled. "A new one?" he asked, while the robot let the idea processing for a moment. "To get back to my timeline..." it replied with a tiny smile. "Of course." Rachel replied and called the doctor. Viceroy nodded. Mcfist glanced at the ninjas. "I think we should leave." Randy said quietly to Rachel. Rachel had finished calling the doctor and had told him to meet them near the forest. "okay." she replied and scooped up the tc bot. She headed towards the doors when viceroy pressed a button or two and there was a loud roar from the other room.

**(If you go to search for 0-g-inspired. She is my RP partner and draws art for the fanfiction. Go check her page out! :) )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 103

Randy quickly looked over where the roar came from, the tc-bot got close to Rachel. There was a large robotic dragon standing in the other room, attempting to get inside. "Would stay but we gotta go." Randy said as he went for the door. A scrpodog swiftly stabbed him in the leg, paralyzing it. "Ow! What the juice?" Randy exclaimed as he stumbled away from the door. Mcfist watched. Rachel quickly helped him. Scrpodogs surrounded them but there was nothing there. The large dragon roared again and made it into the room, breaking the wall in the processes.

Rachel watched it. The tc-bot made a quick sharp beep sound when it saw the large robot. Randy tried to stand on his other foot but it wasn't working. Rachel helped him stay somewhat standing. Suddenly a small group of TC-bots came to help them out, attacking whatever metal they could find. The dragon surrounded them in a fire that wouldn't spread. Rachel watched. They quickly eat into the floor to get away. Randy's eyes stared repeatedly to close and open. Rachel bit her lip slightly and used her powers to assist randy while she leapt at the dragon.

The dragon swung at her but she swiftly dodged it. She tried to attack it but it smacked it roughly into the wall. Some tc-bots tried to cut the floor around the dragon to make it fall through the one Rachel reprogram try to help her. Rachel's vision blurred and she was starting to fall unconscious. The dragon swung its tail at them. "Yes its working!" Mcfist said, watching both ninjas getting beat. The tc-bots finished cutting around the lager robot. The dragon opened its large wings and landed at a safer spot. Rachel touched the back of her head as she slid her hand under her mask and she pulled it out and blood was smeared across it.

She looked over at the dragon, then randy, then the tc bot beside her and blacked out. Nightshade and rose watched unsure of what to do. Mcfist lean closer to get a better look. The tc-bot pulled on Rachel, trying to get her to move while Randy tried to get up. Rachel was completely unconscious. The dragon roared loudly and Scrpodogs surrounded randy. Randy slumped to the floor, slightly covering his ears. The other tc-bots glared at Mcfist and viceroy. Viceroy took a step back. A scrpodog swung at randy but instead of hitting and killing him it collided with metal. Nightshade stood there with its tail stuck in a metal shield in her hand. It couldn't inject anything and she kicked it back. Rose scooped Rachel up in her arms carefully. Viceroy watched. The dragon roared at them.

Randy tiredly glanced up at Nightshade. "What are you two doing?!" Mcfist exclaimed at them. "If they die then neither of us will have any reason to stick around." rose replied. Nightshade wouldn't make eye contact with anyone. "Nightshade's just doing it because I won't stop bugging her. That and she wants to be the one who kills Rachel..." nightshade rolled her eyes. "Uh, does it really matter?" Mcfist asked trying to yell at them. Randy lied there, partly listening. Rose glanced at nightshade who looked at her and then at the Scrpodogs and was trying to decide if she should stop or not. She mainly cared about Rachel's death not Randy's. Rose's programming was fighting with her. The dragon grew frustrated and attacked both of them.

Nightshade vanished while rose was slammed into the wall. The tc-bots that remain there went and attack the dragon, nibbling on it. The tc-bot that was reprogramed watched worriedly. There was a whooshing noise and the Tardis appeared. The doctor poked his head out. "Oh, um...that's not good..." "What is that?" Mcfist said backing up. The tc-bot quickly went up to Randy pulling on his scarf, slowly moving him. The doctor aimed his sonic at the dragon and it shut down for a moment. He quickly scooped up Rachel and placed her in the Tardis and got randy and the tc bot and took off. Mcfist slapped his face and glanced at Viceroy.

Meanwhile the tc-bot looked at Randy and Rachel then up at the doctor. "Ello. I'm the doctor. Are you a friend of theirs?" he asked, while scrambling around the console. It nodded. "Yes." the bot replied not sure if he could understand what it said. Randy slightly groaned. "Nice to meet you then." he said. Rachel was still unconscious and bleeding. The tc-bot nodded again and went by Randy and over to Rachel. "If-Your a doctor. Could you help them?" it asked. "Sadly I'm not that kind of doctor." he replied. "Hopefully Nomi will be able to assist." "Yes I will." Nomi said and startled the doctor. "Just take us to the hospital." The tc-bot looked over at Nomi and tilted its head. Nomi removed both of their masks and the doctor landed outside a hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 104

The doctor carried Rachel while Nomi had put randy into a wheel chair cause his paralyzed leg. He had asked to see Dr. Conner and they were brought to the room. Randy had gotten over his slight disorientation and glanced at Nomi. Nomi game him a small smile as Conner led them inside the room. The doctor put Rachel down on the bed. Randy was quiet and looked over at Conner. "She hit her head pretty hard." he said examining Rachel, and then noticed randy was awake now. "Oh, Randy! How are you feeling?" he asked. "A...little sore." Randy replied, not liking him raising his voice and then noticed that they were in a hospital.

Conner noticed he must have hurt Randy's head by his sudden raise of voice. "Sorry. Well that's good. Can you move your leg at all?" he asked. "Uh…" Randy looked at his leg and nothing happen. "What the juice." he said, trying to move his leg. "It was paralyzed." flare said. "That never happened before..." Randy said and noticed Rachel. "She hit her head pretty hard. She hasn't woken up yet." Conner said. Randy sunk a little back in the chair. "This is Mcfist fault. It won't kill him to keep a deal." he thought to himself. "She was bleeding quite a bit too. Must have hit head one metal or something with a strong force of movement." he said, looking at her.

"It must have been that dragon." Randy said quietly. "But she will be alright...right?" he asked. Conner looked uncertain. They had her hooked up just in case. "She might have slipped into a coma but I'm not sure. Nomi and I will do what we can." Randy just nodded, with a worry look. Flare flew over to randy and perched in his lap. "I can't even contact her." she said. "...You're sure?" Randy asked. Flare nodded. "I've tried and tried. Nothing worked." she replied. Randy patted Flare on the back a little. She looked at him and rubbed against his hand. Randy looked back at Rachel, sadly. "We should see if we can do anything to un-paralyze your leg." Conner said.

Nomi agreed. Randy raised his eyebrow. "Ok...like what?" he asked. Nomi looked at him. "Medicine. I'll have to make it though." he replied. He disappeared into his book form. "Oh right. Medicine." Randy said with a slight shudder remembering something from the past. Nomi reappeared and held a small bottle. "Drink it." the liquid smelled sweet. Randy looked at the small bottle and then drank it. It was sweet and warm. Rachel made a soft quiet moan. Randy quickly finished it. "Hey that wasn't bad, thank Nomicon." he said. Nomi nodded. "Welcome. Try moving it now." Randy moved his leg and smiled. "Legs ok." he said and looked back at Rachel. "Good. Is anyone hungry?" Conner asked. The doctor grinned. "I am." flare nodded softly. Nomi shrugged. "Um..." Randy looked at Conner. "there's a kitchen just down the hall." he said. Randy shrugged and went with them.

A while after they left Rachel jerked awake making the monitor's constant beeps speed up quite a bit. Rachel glanced around the room panting heavily. She quickly got out of the bed, unhooking her from everything. She placed her foot down on the ground and a bit of ice spread across the floor. Rachel quickly sprinted out of the room leaving an icy trail behind her. Vines spread across the walls of halls she ran by and the lights flickered, sparked and shattered as she ran under them. Ice spread across the floors, small pools of water formed, feeding the plants. An none extant rush of wind filled the halls, and shadows spread causing the light of working lights to fade into nothing. Rachel was trying to find her way out the hospital.

Randy looked at ceiling in the hall. Conner looked around. Nomi stood up. "We need to check on Rachel." he said. The doctor got up as well. Rachel was running through the halls trying to escape. Randy quickly went with them. When they got the room, the floor was covered in ice, wires hung limply from machines, blankets thrown on the floor. Rachel's shoes and bag were the only things that remained.

As Rachel ran down the halls she started to get a terrible headache. Not just cause of hitting her head, but because memories she had locked away and buried were unburying themselves. Rachel's true self hadn't revealed itself since she was five and it was flooding back to her. Her tattered and injured body was struggling to handle all of it. The vines started sprouting flowers that if you took a deep enough smell you would fall asleep. Your best chance was to hold your breath and get out or keep your distance and get out quickly. Rachel was staggering along now from all that she was going through. The receptionist had already subcome to the flowers and Rachel ran outside.

Randy's eyes widened. "...What the juice happen here?" he said as he walked by the bed and glanced out the window. Conner, Nomi, and the doctor glanced around. "I'm not sure." Conner replied. Nomi had an idea of what happened. "We need to find Rachel." he said.

An icy trail followed Rachel as she ran and it spread about a bit. The power lines sparked and snapped. She kept running and occasionally staggered along. Her memories seemed to try to overpower one another causing some to be locked away were she couldn't access them and they were just a big mess. It was like a puzzle that was missing two thirds of the pieces.

"Right." Randy replied as he rushed back to the hall, seeing a long icy trial. Randy went for his ninja mask. Nomi had put it in his hoodie pocket.

Rachel kept running until she got to the center of the forest. She fell to her hands and knees and blacked out. Crystals and ice coated a wall of vines that had made a shelter for her and thorns covered the crystals and ice.

Randy went ninja and quickly smoke bomb to the outside of the hospital, following the ice trail that belonged to Rachel. Storm clouds rumbled above the forest. The trail led to the forest. Flare followed with the TC bot. The ninja looked up at the sky and keep going until he reached where the wall. "Huh?" he said quietly and touched it. It shocked him lightly. It was protecting Rachel but at the same time growing widely out of control and placing her in danger. "Yow!" Randy exclaimed a little and tried to see if there was any opens. "Hello, Rachel are you in there?" he asked. The TC-bot followed Flare as fast as he could.

There was no answer. She was completely unconcious. The crystal and ice were weak from being mostly ice and could be smashed open. It didn't take long before he notice the wall like dome state. "Ninja Smashed!" Randy said as he punched through it. It shattered easily. Rachel lied on the ground out cold. Her head was still injured. Randy walked up beside Rachel and kneed down to pick her up carefully. Rachel lied in his arms somewhat limply. She stirred slightly. Randy sighed and being to walked back down the way he came with Rachel. Rachel stirred again. Flare perched on his shoulder. "Well I found her but now what?" Randy asked flare as the TC-bot came up to him. "We should take her back to Nomi." She replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 105

"We should take her back to Nomi." She replied. Rachel stirred and moaned lightly her eyes fluttered open slightly. "Hmm?" she muttered. "Right." Randy said as he looked down at Rachel. Rachel opened her eyes completely and was confused for a number of reasons. One she didn't know where she was, two she didn't know who was holding her, and three what just happened? Rachel squeaked and ended up falling on the ground, out of Randy's arms. "Ow!" she yelped when she hit her head. Randy flinched a little at Rachel falling down. "Rachel, are you ok?" he asked while the TC-bot back away from her. "I-h-how do you know m-my name?" she asked confused and frightened. "Because you told me your name." he replied tilting his head. "You don't remember me?" Randy asked. Rachel winced when she attempted to lift her head up. "No...At the moment everything's just blur." she replied. Randy help her up. "Just try to take it easy, ok?" he said to Rachel. Rachel nodded slowly. She was still confused and frightened.

"Ok just to let you know, you are hurt pretty bad. So we're going to go back to the hospital." Randy stared to explain to her while the TC-bot walked alone beside them. Conner, Nomi, and the doctor were waiting outside the hospital. Rachel nodded slightly. "Where am I?" she asked. "You're in Norrisville." Randy replied as the came closer to the hospital. Ice still trailed behind her. "N-Norrisville? H-how I'd I get here? I was in New York last I remember." she replied. "Um, what do you mean?" Randy asked now looking at Flare for a bit of help. Flare shrugged. "I-I don't know...My head hurts..." "Don't worry Rachel we'll figure out something." Randy said and then thought for a bit and before long saw Conner and the others waiting for them. Rachel nodded hesitantly and was starting to stagger. Nomi walked up to them and Rachel recoiled. Randy eyes widened a little and he put out his hand against Rachel's back to keep her from going back. She keep pushing back against him anyway. Nomi stopped approaching and looked at Randy. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I really don't know but I'm guessing it has something to do with her losing her memory." Randy replied. Rachel was behind Randy now. Randy looked at Rachel. "It's alright, just Nomi." he said to her. When Nomi turned to face her she squeaked and hid. Randy glanced at Nomi and then back at Rachel. "Um...Rachel what's wrong?" he asked her. "I don't know where I am, who anyone is, and faintly remember who I am. To be honest I'm terrified." Randy wasn't sure how to respond and looked at the others and Nomi. The TC-bot walked by her. She squeaked again and hid. Nomi shrugged. "She must have hit head hard." "Yeah really hard. Is there a way we can fix that?" Randy asked. "Not that I'm aware of sadly." He replied. Rachel suddenly blacked out. This time the TC-bot make a squeak like sound at Rachel's falling down. Randy quickly went over to her. Rachel was completely out. "Here we go again." Randy said to himself as he picked her up once again and headed to the hospital. Nomi stopped him. "Don't. Since her powers are out of control there are flowers that will put you to sleep inside." Randy glanced at the building. "Sleeping flower? Ok then what are we going to do?" he asked.

"The TARDIS has some kind of hospital room. We can use it." he offered. Nomi nodded. The doctor led them inside while Conner was only partly amazed at all the room. Randy followed and looked back at the floor behind him. Ice trailed behind them from Rachel's powers. The doctor took them to the room. When walked in, Randy looked around at the room. He was worried about Rachel and her powers being out of control. Conner had Randy lay her on the bed. Rachel tossed and turned slightly in her sleep. Randy looked at Conner. "I know I said this before but is she going to be ok" Randy asked him. "I don't know." Conner replied. "I've never seen anything like this." he replied. Puzzled, Randy looked at Rachel. Surrounding Rachel there was crystal that turned to snow that melted into water which caused plants to grow. The snow glistened a beautiful pure white while the crystals seemed to glow a darkness like void color that no light could brighten. A soft wind blew in the room. The plants sprouted flowers that lit on fire but didn't burn. Rachel's breathing was shaky and she broke into a high fever and a cold sweat. Nomi stepped back. Even he had never seen anything like this. Nicki had appeared and stood beside him. Randy stared at all things that were happening in slight shock, he had no clue in what was going on. "Her powers are out of control because of all her emotions." Nicki said watching.

Rachel was shivering but was warm to the touch. She tossed and turned in the bed she lied upon. Randy blinked. "This is all form her emotions?" he asked Nicki. "At least some of it. Yes." she replied. Randy slightly moved back, he wanted to help Rachel but so far no one knew what to do. Rachel kept muttering things to herself in her restless slumber. Flare shook her head. She had gained a connection with Rachel and it was so scrambled. So saddening. Randy glanced at Flare. "I-I can hear her thoughts. Her dreams." She said shakily. "You can?" Randy asked but notice it must be troublesome for Flare to do. "Yes. But they're so disoriented, so lost, so confused." she replied. Randy looked down sadly then slightly looked back at her. "They're more like memories." "What kind?" He asked even though they could be personal. "Before her other died, when she died, getting her mask, nomicon, and me, her father remarrying, having to kill them, almost killing someone, leaving New York, pretty much everything but there are parts missing and it's scrambled." she replied. Randy looked back at Rachel. "I never knew her dad got remarry..." he thought to himself, moving a little bit forward. Rachel was trembling. She suddenly awoke breathing heavily and frightened. Randy carefully walked up to Rachel. Rachel was trying to calm herself down, tears running widely down her cheeks, burning them like fire. Once they fell they froze and shattered on the bed.

Randy slightly moved his hands back. "Rachel..." he said, not sure what to say. She was shaking and frightened but when she looked him the eyes she seemed to calm down quite a bit. Her breathing and heart rate returned to normal and her powers seemed to calm back down. Randy give a short sigh of relief, once seeing that she calmed down a whole lot and he smiled. She gave a small smile back. She was still frightened a bit and unsure what was going on but she knew Randy was a friend and could be trusted. "You remember me?" Randy asked noticing she return the smile. "Yes and No..." she replied quietly. She hadn't noticed the others yet. "...Well at least that's better than before." he said, slightly looking back. Rachel noticed the others and squeaked and scooted back her powers starting to get out of control again. "Ok maybe. Rachel it's alright no one here is going to hurt you." Randy told her. Rachel looked at him and calmed back down some. "Promise?" she asked. She only knew she could trust Randy at the moment. "Promise." Randy replied raising up his right hand like saying an oath. Rachel nodded slowly. Her head still hurt quite a bit. "Good." Randy replied forgetting to introduce the others to her, since she couldn't remember very well.

"Who are they?" Rachel asked him. "That's Nomi aka ninja nomicon, Conner, and the doctor." Randy replied to her. Rachel nodded hesitantly. "Randy, you have school tomorrow." Nomi said. Randy looked over at him. "I do?" he asked. "Yes, you and Rachel both." "...Oh great." Randy said and faced Rachel. "How is this going to work?" he said quietly. Rachel looked down quietly. "Um not that it's your fault or anything but we should go." Randy said to her and glanced at Conner. Rachel nodded. "It should be okay for her to go, just keep an eye on her." Conner told him. "Alright, thanks guys for the help." Randy said waiting for Rachel to go. Rachel stood up and walked out of the room. Once they were out of the TARDIS Randy walked along beside her. "You're going to have to lead the way." she said, slowing down. "Oh sure." he replied and lead the way to his house. Rachel followed. Randy open the door into the house. "There's a guest room upstairs." he said. Rachel nodded and headed upstairs, she seemed to remember where everything was pretty well. "See you tomorrow." Randy called out before going to his room. "Night." Rachel replied and fell asleep in her room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 106

The next day, Randy was getting ready for school. Rachel woke up and got ready and touched the doorknob and frost spread across it causing her to gasp and back away. Randy went by the stair way and waited for her. Rachel came down stairs. "Ready." Randy nodded. "Good, we actually have plenty of time so don't have to rush." he explained to Rachel. She nodded. Her memories were slowly coming back to her. They headed off to school, Randy keeping an eye on Rachel. She seemed to be alright. Theresa ran up. "Hey, where have you guys been?" she asked. Rachel was unsure of who she was and where she had been so she said nothing. "Oh hey Theresa. We just had a...un-planed road trip pop up and didn't have the time to tell anyone that we were going..." Randy said trying to hide the real reason why they were gone. Since no one else was there she looked at him. "Ninja stuff? You don't have to hide it from me now, I'm a ninja too." she said. Randy stared at her for a moment. "Right, I keep forgetting about that." he said slightly shaking his head. "And yes it was somewhat ninja stuff." he replied. Theresa nodded. Rachel felt a little light headed and leaned on a wall. "Is Rachel okay?" Theresa asked, looking at her.

"Not really, she's has this strange memory loss and her powers get out of control thing." Randy replied and went up to Rachel to see if saw was ok. Rachel seemed to get over it after a moment and stood straight again. "I'm alright." she said. "But she'll get her memories back, right?" Theresa asked. Randy glanced at Theresa. "Um I'm not really sure." he replied. "Bits and pieces return everyone and then." Rachel replied. Theresa nodded. Randy just went along with them, still keeping an eye out for the worse. They went to class. The teacher was giving out instructions to the class while Randy still keep glancing one and a while at Rachel. Rachel was doing fine. When they got to science she partnered with Theresa. She was putting one of the vials filled with some kind of liquid back in the closet where it belongs in the back of the class when her vison started blurring up, she stumbled a bit and she finally blacked out. No one noticed until there was a loud shatter coming from the vial hitting the ground with Rachel's hand landing on top of it. Her hand had a deep gash on the center and some of the liquid got inside. The liquid was a deep black color. Randy and Howard stop doing the experiment and went to see her. Ms. Driscoll and Theresa quickly came over too. Ms. Driscoll examined the liquid then wrapped a cloth around Rachel's arm near her elbow and then wrapped the cut. "What happened?" Theresa asked. She then noticed the blood vainly on Rachel's right arm and hand were growing darker than usual.

"Some of the liquid got in her wound and is spreading through her veins but the cloth there on her arm should keep it from spreading farther." Ms. Driscoll replied. "What was in that vial?" Randy asked trying to get a better look at it. "Varity-Xonomic-B or as it is more commonly known, VXB." Ms. Driscoll replied. Randy stood still and glanced at Ms. Driscoll. The bell rang and most of the class left except for the five of them. Six counting Mr. Driscoll. Rachel's arm turned a dark black and furry and a bit spiky and then back to normal. Theresa looked at Randy. Randy noticed and then looked at Theresa. Howard stepped back a little. "Take her to Conner. Quickly." Nomi made words flash in front of Randy's face. Randy right away picked Rachel up. "We're taking Rachel to a doctor, thanks for the help Ms. Driscoll." he said as he made his way out the door with Howard following. "Let me know when she gets better." she told Theresa and she nodded and followed. Randy did as the Nomicon instructed and brought Rachel to Conner, once he found him. Conner immediately started taking care of her. "What happened?" he asked. "She pass out in class and ended up getting some kind of chemical I her arm." Randy explained, watching what he was doing. "VXB is what Ms. Driscoll said it was called." Theresa said. "Great. That explains her arm. Did anything happen to it?" He asked. Randy casted a looked to the side. "Yes, it turn black and furry...then back to normal again." he replied. "Great. Hopefully it won't spread any farther." he said, finishing treating it the best he could.

"As for her black out it might be because her memories are still quite unstable but she should be fine though." "Good but what would happen if the VXB did spread, then what?" Randy asked. "It could take control of her. It is a very unstable chemical." Conner replied. Randy looked at Rachel. "I don't know about you guys but maybe we should leave her here." Howard spoke up. "That's a good idea, that way I can treat her." Conner said. "What if me and Randy switch off staying here with her so that we don't miss much school?" Theresa suggested. "What... sounds like good plan to me." Randy replied since he knew the others and of course himself were ninjas they had a duty to perform in keeping the school and Norrisville safe. Theresa smiled softly. Rachel was now sleeping. "Hmm, see one of you at school." Howard said as he turn to leave. Randy glanced at Theresa. "So do you want to go first?" he asked her. "If you want to stay here first. I don't care." she said, smiling. Randy smiled a little. "Okay, I'll go first." he said. Theresa nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow then." she said and waved goodbye and left. Randy then looked over at Doctor Conner. "She'll be fine for now, as long as it doesn't spread." he said, sitting in a chair. Flare was nested on the arm of the couch. Randy nodded his as he took a seat on the couch. "Is there a way to stop it?" he asked. "I'm not sure. I'm working on finding that out." he replied. "Oh." Randy said while fiddling with his hands. Conner stood up and started doing research. Rachel moaned softly. Randy looked up at her from the couch. Rachel weakly opened her eyes and sat up somewhat. "What happened?" she muttered. "...You blacked out in science and then got a chemical called VNB in your arm." Randy replied as he walked up to her. "Is it deadly?" she asked, half asleep. "It shouldn't be." Conner replied. "Like he said." Randy said with a little smile.

Rachel ran her good hand through her hair. "So I'm going to have to stay here for a while until it's fixed?" she asked. Conner nodded. "If it makes you feel any better, I could...bring you something?" Randy offered her. She smiled softly at him. "Maybe a book or two." she replied. "Can do. I'll be back." Randy said as he left to get some books, besides the ninja nomicons. Rachel smiled softly. Conner was having her help him try to figure out how to fix the VXB. Awhile later Randy came back holding a couple of books. "I'm back! Got your books." he said walking into the room. "Thank you." Rachel said, taking the books and began reading. Conner continued to test. After a while it was getting late. "So how's the cure coming?" Randy asked Conner and yawned. "Alright. It will still take a while to complete It." he said. "Let's call it a night though." he glanced at Rachel who was already asleep. "Ok." Randy replied, nodding his head in agreement. "Goodnight randy." Conner said. "Just give me a call if you need something." he said and left. Randy laid on the couch and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 107

While Randy was sleeping, Rachel's arm turned dark and furry again and managed to tear the cloth of and it covered her. She had black cat ears, a black tail, claws, and her hair was in a braid, lying against her back. The VXB made it look like she was wearing long sleeves with gloves, black jeans, and boots. It covered up to her nose like her ninja mask but it kept everything above it out. Her eyes were a bright golden color. She leapt out the window landing perfectly in a tree. She ran off. Randy remained sleeping. Before the sun rose Rachel returned and fell asleep returning to normal with no memory of what happened. Randy soon woke up, unaware of Rachel's little outing. Rachel was still asleep. Randy looked out the window and then remembered he had school and headed for the door. Theresa walked with Conner towards the room Rachel was staying in. Rachel was peacefully asleep in her bed. Randy came out of the room and happily greeted the two. "Good morning, randy. How's Rachel?" Conner asked. "Good, haven't heard anything all night." Randy replied, little did he know what really did happen. "That's good." he said. Theresa went on inside. Randy nodded. "Yeah. Well see you later." he said. "Goodbye." Conner said and walked inside. Rachel was still asleep. Randy then went off to school. Rachel slept most of the day. Theresa worked on homework.

After school Randy headed back to the place and Howard came along with him. Conner was running tests and Theresa just read. Randy open the door and walked into room with Howard. "We're back." Randy called out. "Hello." Conner greeted. "Rachel still hasn't woken up yet." "Really? But she seem fine yesterday." Randy said and both he and Howard looked over at Rachel. "Not sure what's wrong." Conner said. Randy then looked at Conner. "Hmm, so any progress with the cure?" he asked. "Getting there." "That's good." Randy said. Howard was now eating a Jell-O cup that he found on a tray. Rachel seemed to be exhausted but no one knew why. "So that means you two are going to switch places again?" Howard asked both Randy and Theresa. "Probably." Randy replied. Theresa nodded. Later, Theresa went home and after randy had fallen asleep Rachel transformed again and started to head towards the window but accidently knocked something over, waking randy and she tensed. "Rach- whoa you're not Rachel!" Randy exclaimed when he saw her and jumped up, not aware of who it was. He looked over at were Rachel was supposed to be and then back at her. She whipped around to face him, her golden eyes seeming to glow in the dark. Her black cat tail whipped back and forth. She stepped into the moonlight revealing herself a bit more. Randy moved a bit closer to get a better look. "Uh Rachel?" She just stared at him, unreplying. "Uh this can't be good." Randy said quietly and pulled the ninja mask over his face.

Rachel swiped at him. Randy dodged away from her hands and quickly called Conner on his cell phone. Conner picked up his phone. "Hello?" he asked. Rachel was swift and swung again. Randy fell backwards. "Ow hey!" he yelped. "It's Randy, I think I found out what's wrong with Rachel." he said into the phone getting up. "I'll be right there." he replied and headed towards the room. Rachel swung again. "Ah Ninja chains!" Randy called out as he whipped out a chain pass her. She cartwheeled out of the way and swung at him again and Conner opened the door. Randy used the chine to block her attack. Conner quickly came over and injected a sleep dart in her shoulder and she tried to fight it but subsumed to it instead. It changed her back and she just laid unconscious. "Good timing." Randy said with a slight sigh of relief and removed his ninja mask. "What happened and are you alright?" Conner asked. "I'm fine." he replied as the ninja suit went back into the mask but Randy failed to notice the small cut on his arm. "I woke up and found her like that except she was trying to sneak out." Randy explained. "Hmm. That's strange." Conner said and put Rachel back on her bed. "I'll keep on working on the cure." he said. "Keep an eye on her." "I will." Randy answered, lightly scratching the side of his arm and sat down on a nearby chair. Before Conner left, he glanced at randy once more. "Are you sure you're fine?" he asked. Randy looked up at him. "Yeah I'm fine." he replied just as his one hand briefly switched to black and back to normal. Conner didn't seem to notice and nodded and left. Randy then looked at his hand but shrugged it off and watch Rachel. Rachel slept peacefully. Soon Randy drifted off to sleep, now totally unaware of the transformation slowing happening to him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 108

Rachel shifted in her sleep. The VNB gave Randy a Tengu like appearances. Making his arms like wings, his hands into sharp claws, his hoodie black and feather like, even his face became a whitish color. Rachel's VXB transformed her again. She woke up and looked over at him. Suddenly his eyes open, their color were almost black with tint of dark red and he looked right back at Rachel. No one could see it but she smirked slightly. She perched herself on the window seal and leapt out landing in the tree. Randy walked up to the window and looked back at the room and then outside down at the tree. Her eyes seemed to ask if he was coming or not. He then jumped out and landed close by her. Rachel then jumped out of the tree and onto the ground. Randy glided down to the ground and glanced at Rachel. She smiled at him again, but not like he would notice. She glanced around for something to do. Randy spotted a moving car and began to follow its direction. She kind of just trailed after him. The car's driver didn't see them and drove by the park, Randy stopped and looked at the place. Rachel watched him. She had already gone on an exploration spree last night. At the end, Randy then came back to see Rachel. Rachel had waited for him. She looked up at him when he returned. Randy's expression seem to light up a little when he saw her and stood close by. Rachel saw that the sun was going to rise soon and headed back towards the hospital. Randy followed her to the place and quickly went back inside the room. Rachel did the same and she changed back. Randy changed back as well, slightly swaying side to side. Rachel had her back to Randy and was starting to sway as well. Standing close by the couch, Randy began to fall backwards to it. Rachel did the same and they ended up unconscious, on the couch with their backs somewhat to each other.

A while after the sun rose, Conner came inside and saw them and was kind of confused. Either Rachel had gotten up and come over to him or... Conner couldn't think of something else. He approached and gently shook Randy awake, or at least tried too. Randy mumbled a little in his sleep before partly waking up and glancing around the room until he spotted Conner. "Good morning. I take you haven't noticed Rachel?" he asked, glancing beside Randy where Rachel slept. Randy sort of stared at Conner for a moment. "Rachel? Isn't she-" he stop talking as he looked over his shoulder to see that Rachel was beside him and instantly moved away from her. "Beside me?" he said confused and a little more awake. Rachel rolled over slightly. "Are you sure you're alright?" Conner asked. "...I don't know." Randy replied and looked at him. "Here take your jacket off. I should have done this earlier." Conner said. Rachel continued to sleep. "Done what?" Randy asked as he took off his jacket. "Checked to see if she injured you in anyway. Looks like she did, you have a cut on your arm. She spread the VXB to you." he said. "What?" Randy said and looked down at the cut, his eyes widening a little. "Would this be a bad time to ask if you have the cure done yet?" he asked. "Sadly not yet. I need to make sure it is stable enough." "Oh." Randy replied with a slight yawn. Rachel unconsciously snuggled up against him, slightly shivering. Randy was about to move away but stopped and glanced at her and then smiled just a little, almost forgetting about Dr. Conner. Conner smirked slightly. "Just call me if you need anything." he told randy and left the room to go work. Still tired, Randy turn little bit away from her and fall asleep. Rachel snuggled against him. The rest of the day went by rather quickly and by now the school was over. Rachel slept most of the day. Howard headed to the hospital since Randy didn't answer his phone. Rachel continued to sleep and Conner worked. Randy was sleeping as well and Howard walked down the hall and up to the door and turn the knob. Rachel could hear the handle turning and forced herself over to her bed and passed back out.

Howard opened the door and went right up to Randy and shook him until he fell off the couch. "Hey, What the juice?" Randy cried out. Rachel hesitantly got up. She rubbed her eyes, sleepily. "It's the afternoon, it's no time for napping and beside you didn't answer my calls." Howard complied. Randy slightly rolled his eyes at him and noticed Rachel was awake. Rachel had no idea what had happened over the last few days. Howard looked over at her. "Oh hey Rachel." he said as Randy got up. "h-hi." "Hmm I see you're still having memory troubles?" Howard asked her. "It mostly VBX that is the trouble." Randy commented. Rachel nodded then looked at randy. "VXB?" she asked. "It's the name of the chemical that you got into your hand and apparently I have it too." Randy replied. Howard backed away from them. She glanced down at the cut on her hand. She looked back up at him. "You have too? How, she bite you?" Howard asked. "What no. Rachel just... scratch me." Randy replied looking at her. "Not that it was your fault." Randy reassured them. "It scares me, not remembering..." The two boys went quiet and glanced at one and other. "Don't worry, you will get better soon." Randy said stepping forward. Rachel nodded. Randy heard the door opening and turned to see Howard by the door. "Um, I'm going to see Conner so, see you later." Howard said and left. Rachel waved goodbye. Randy gave a short sigh and sat down on a chair. "Do you know what happened to me?" she asked. Randy looked at Rachel. "Well if you mean by what happen in the last past two days yes... You slept except one night I found you trying to go outside." he replied, touching his arm with the cut. "I'm sorry..." she muttered. "Huh. It's ok Rachel, it's not like you could do anything." Randy said flatly and then when he realized what he just said. "Err that's not what I meant." "Its fine." she replied. Randy sat there and looked down. She kind of fiddled with her hair. She was starting to get her memories back. Randy went up to the window, glancing outside before closing it. Rachel looked up at him. "Have I hurt anyone else?" she asked. "No...I don't think so." he replied and glanced her. "That's good..." she said. "Yeah." Randy said turning around. "So you're feeling better?" he asked, since she was talking more. "Yes." she replied. She still was experiencing some old memories but otherwise was doing fine. He smiled.

"Once Conner gets the cure done then things should get back to normal." Randy said. Rachel nodded. Meanwhile Howard sort of just watch Conner work on the test. Conner carefully took some VXB and added a drop of the cure to it and it destroyed the VXB. Conner then tested it with a bit of blood to test its stability. It had no effect. He smiled and carefully took the jar towards the room. It was almost night again. Randy saw siting on the couch with his head hung low. "It's finished!" Conner said as he came inside and Rachel transformed and growled at him. Howard stopped by the door as Randy transformed as well and jumped forward at them. Conner pulled Howard out of the way and kicked them back. Randy slide back and glared at them. "Cunningham, Rachel?" Howard said backing away. Rachel swung at them. Conner flipped her over, never once being injured. Howard stayed behind him, while Randy went around them trying to find Conner's weak spot. Conner watched them patiently. Rachel leapt at them and Conner pulled Howard down causing her to hit Randy. Randy fell onto his back, letting out a small growl. Howard crawled away from the two. "Go Howard. I'll hold them off." Conner instructed. Howard hesitated a little but knew he couldn't do much. "Uh okay." he replied running up to the door and quickly closing it, seeing Randy coming. Conner took the dart filled with the antidote and stabbed Randy in the arm with one. Randy let a yelp out before falling to his hands and knees and changed back to normal.

Conner helped him up. "You alright?" he asked. "I think so." Randy answered, glancing around. Conner moved out of the way of Rachel's attack. Randy realized that Rachel still had the VXB and stepped away from her. Rachel kept trying to attack them and Conner finally got the dart in her arm and she collapsed. Randy stopped and went up to her. She changed back, lying limply on the floor. Randy bent down and lightly turned her over. She moaned slightly and was a little cold. Randy picked her up and put her on the bed. "Thanks for everything. I can't believe you made a cure in just a couple of days." he said to Conner. "You're welcome. It wasn't that hard." he replied with a smile. "Nomi taught me lots of medical things while I was a ninja." he explained. Randy smiled and then Howard peeked his head into the room. Rachel was asleep on the bed now. "Hey Howard." Randy called out, seeing he was sneaking back out of sight behind the door. "Oh good everyone is ok." Howard replied walking in. Conner nodded. Rachel slept peacefully. "So you're staying here. Again?" Howard asked. Randy glanced around and then smiled. "Wait wasn't Theresa coming?" Howard asked. Theresa came running in. "sorry I'm late!" she said as came in. "Yes. Come on, I got a new game station." Howard said pulling Randy to the door. Theresa waved goodbye to the boys. The two sort of waved as the left as if nothing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 109

Rachel woke up awhile later. She had regained all her memories and just sat there, not talking. Meanwhile Randy was at Howard's place, the two just doing what they normally do. While everyone was sleeping, Rachel had snuck out of the hospital and went for midnight walk. Randy and Howard were still up playing "Grave Punchers". Randy had the game on pause, waiting for his friend to came back from the kitchen. Theresa had woken up and noticed Rachel was gone and called randy. Randy answered it. "Hello." "Rachel's missing." Theresa's voice said through the phone. Randy glanced at the door. "I'll go look for her." he replied, getting up. "Thanks. Let me know if you find her." "I will. Bye." He said as he put the phone down and went out to find her as the ninja. Rachel was in the forest, just trying to calm herself down. Randy went and search around the area until he made his way into the forest.

Rachel was meditating in the forest. She was in a beautiful clearing with a ice blue lake. Moonlight shined down through the leaves which were ruffling in the soft breeze. Lightning bug gracefully danced around the clearing, illuminating it. Moonlight reflected off the lake softly. Rachel sat in the middle meditating. Randy came by the clearing and spotted Rachel out there but before going out there, he gave Theresa a call to let her know. "Did you find her?" she asked. "Yeah she just out in the forest. Looks fine." Randy replied, watching. "That's good." Theresa replied. Rachel's hair blew softly in the wind. "...Yeah. Talk to you later." he said getting ready to hung up. "Bye." she replied and hung up. Randy put the phone away and begin to walk out to Rachel, slightly avoiding some fireflies. She continued to meditate there in the moonlight. Randy then stop at a short distances from her, seeing how peacefully she seem to be decide maybe he should just let her be and slowly turn around. Rachel slowly opened her eyes. "Hi Randy." she said softly. Randy looked back at her. "Oh Hey Rachel. I was just checking on you." he partly explained.

She smiled softly at him and patted the spot beside her. Randy went up and sat down beside her. "Isn't it peaceful?" she asked. "Yeah, sure is..." he replied, mentally debating whether to take his ninja mask off or not. "No one's around. You can take the mask off." she said. Randy eye's slightly widened at first, like she had answered his question. "Ok." he replied, removing his mask and putting it away. She smiled softly at him and leaned back slightly. Randy sort of did the same. "So...you're feeling better?" he asked her. "yeah." Randy then smiled. "That's good." he said looking up at the sky. "Got all my memories." she said. "Really, that's great..." he replied sort of looking over at her. "Yeah...that's why I'm out here. I'm trying to keep calm so my stank'd form doesn't break loose." "Oh...right." Randy replied. He had kind of forgot about her stank'd form problem. "My memories are making that difficult..." she said. "Have you tried thinking about something else?" he asked. "Yeah." she replied. "...I'm not helping am I?" he asked. She smiled softly at him. "To be honest talking to you is calming me down more than anything."

Randy went quite for a second and then smiled, right at that moment his phone started ringing. She glanced down at his phone. Randy looked at it then switched it to vibrate. Rachel smiled softly and the wind softly blew her hair. Her hair was out of its ponytail. Randy smiled back and glanced at the moon. "It's pretty nice out here." he said. She smiled softly. "yeah." she replied, looking up at the moon too. He looked over at her then back up. Rachel smiled and watched the lightning bugs dance around them. Randy moved his head a little towards Rachel to let a pair pass by. Rachel had done the same and they were now face to face. Rachel blushed strongly. Randy blushed once they made eye contact. Rachel blushed lightly but couldn't turn away from him.

Randy then leaned in closer and kissed her. Rachel was a first surprised and tensed but after a moment relaxed and kissed him back. After that Randy leaned back to looked at her. Rachel was blushing and opened her eyes and looked at him with a small sincere smile. Randy smiled back without any sighs of regret, while the lightning bugs dance in the background. Rachel lied against his shoulder, smiling happily. Randy still had the same smiled on his and gazed out at the lack. Rachel slowly drifted off to sleep on his shoulder, despite the fact she now didn't want this night to end. Randy closed his eyes and slightly sighed to himself and then just sort of kept looking out at the skyline, in a way kept watch. The sun was starting to rise. Randy squinted his eyes at first as the sunlight hit them and sat up a little. Rachel was still asleep.

Randy stop and gently let Rachel's head down onto the grass and got up, looking at the forest as he stretched. Rachel just continued to sleep. Randy put the ninja suit on and tried to scoop her without waking her. Rachel snuggled up against him happily. Randy's face turned red for a moment and then began to walk back to the hospital. Rachel slept the whole way there. Randy then sneak inside and went to the room that she was staying in and put Rachel down onto her bed. Rachel curled up, happily. Randy give a small smile and then left.

(Technically this is their first kiss. :D Oh and does this remind any of you of the little mermaid?)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 110

Theresa awoke later and found Rachel asleep in the bed. Meanwhile Randy was at home, not doing much of anything. Theresa called him. "Are you going to come stay with Rachel?" She asked. "Uh...yeah. I'll be there." he replied, making his way to the door. Theresa waited for him. Randy finally came back and came up to her. "I'm here." he said. "I'll see you later." She said. "Yeah, see you later." Randy replied as he watched her leave. Rachel woke up a while after Theresa left. "Randy?" she murmured softly and sleepily. "Yes?" Randy replied from a chair away from her. Rachel kind of sat up and rubbed her eyes and yawned. She noticed she was at the hospital again. "thanks." she said quietly and barely hearable. Randy just sort of looked over at Rachel with a kind smile, not that he had heard what she had said. She smiled back. She was pretty sure he didn't hear her. "thanks." she said a little louder. "For last night." Randy's expression seem to go blank for a split seconded but he then smiled. "You're welcome."

Conner came in a while later and said Rachel was able to leave. Rachel smiled and thanked him. Randy thanked him too for all the help. "Ready to go?" Randy asked Rachel. She nodded. The two then headed out of the hospital. Rachel smiled softly as she linked arms with him. Randy looked at her and couldn't help but smile. Rachel smiled at him softly. "So...um where do you want to go?" he asked. "Home?" she replied softly. Randy nodded his head a little and headed there. Rachel followed him. As they come near to home, a man watering his front yard waved at them as they walked by. Rachel waved back. Randy didn't really notice and in no time he open the door for her. Rachel thanked him and walked inside. Randy stopped and glanced out at the trees for a bit and then went in. Rachel had placed herself on the couch. Randy went right by her and into the kitchen. Rachel watched him curiously. Randy seem to look around and then looked back towards her. She smiled softly at him. He smiled and sort of stroll back to the room. Rachel lied against the couch. At the end of the couch Randy leaned behind it.

Nomi started flashing. Randy caught sight of the red flashing and walked over to the Nomicon, picking it up. Nomi calmed down in his grasp. Rachel watched. "I'm just going to see what Nomi wants." Randy said as he open the book. Nomi pulled him inside. "You can let your love get in front of your job." "Come on Nomi I- wait what?" he asked. "You're in love with Rachel and I'm worried that your love for each other will get you both hurt." Randy looked at Nomi, as if someone had just punched him in the gut. "I- in love...What the juice Nomicon, what am I going to do?!" he asked. Nomi looked at him. "Just stayed focused on your job." he replied. "But that's no-." Randy mumbled a little and glanced down. "Nomi?" he asked. "Yes?" he asked, looking at him. "I think I'm going to be sick." Randy said. Nomi looked at him. "What makes you say that?" he asked warily. "Cause I feel sick." Randy replied, he really wasn't sure why he did felt sick to his stomach. Nomi checked on him. "I need a description of what you feel." he replied. "Like I'm going to hurl." Randy replied, looking like he was. Nomi let him out and appeared next to him. Once out, Randy quickly headed to the washroom. Nomi watched. Randy closed the door and leaned against it, he knew what the Nomicon had said was true but it was also what made Randy felt sick. Plus the anxiety. A little while later Randy come outside feeling better.

Nomi was meditating. "Better?" he asked, sensing Randy's presence. "Yeah." Randy replied. Nomi nodded. "good." he replied. Randy looked around. "Rachel went to her room." Nomi told him. Randy looked at Nomi and sat down closed by. Nomi smirked slightly. Rachel was reading. "What?" Randy asked. "Why don't you go talk with her?" he asked. "... Hey I didn't say I wouldn't." Randy replied getting back up. "Beside it's easy for you to say that." Nomi smiled. Randy walked off and went to see Rachel. Rachel was reading. Randy knocked on the side of the door. "Come in." she said. Randy stepped inside. "Hey Rachel." he said. "Hey. How are you?" she asked him, putting the book down. "I'm ok." Randy replied, not really looking at her. "Randy? Is something wrong?" she asked him. "Yes there kind of is, well that's what the Nomicon says..." Randy replied. "What is it?" she asked curiously. "It's about us, being ninjas we have to keep our focus on our duty." he tried to explained. "But we know that already." she replied, confused. "We do...then there's nothing wrong." he said a little confused. "From what it sounds like he's worried we're going to be distracted by something." she said quietly. "Yeah. I think I know what." Randy said under his breath and then glanced at her. She looked up at him with faint blush on her cheeks. "I do too..." she replied also under her breath and kind of looked down. "I guess I'll be going now." Randy said and turn around to walk out of the room.

Rachel ran over and grabbed his arm. "Randy...promise me something." she asked him. She looked on the verge of tears. Randy looked at her. "S-sure. What is it?" he asked, getting worried. "Nomi doesn't want us to get hurt cause of one another... Maybe i should go to New York for a while... Promise me that you won't put your job as the ninja aside for me..." she said looking at him. "And you won't forget me." Randy stared at her from a moment. "...I promise and don't worry...I won't forget about you." he replied with a sad smile. Rachel hugged him. Randy hugged her back. After a while Rachel pulled away. "It's getting late. We should head to bed." she said softly. "Yeah...good night, Rachel." Randy replied and slowly walked out of the room. "Good night Randy." Rachel watched him leave and shut the door and went to bed. Randy gone to his room and went to sleep as well.

Rachel left early the next morning. In a little while, Randy went to Rachel's room and knocked on her door but there was no answer. "Rachel?" he said as he walked in. Rachel wasn't in her room but a thick book sat on her window seal with a note on top. Randy went over to the widow and picked the note up. '_Dear Randy, I'm sorry I couldn't say goodbye. I'm probably in New York by the time your reading this. The book under this note is my favorite book of fairy tales. This is my way of promising I'll be back. I'll try to stay in contact with you. I hope to talk to you soon. Love, Rachel._' Randy then looked down at her book of fairy tales and smiled softly. When Rachel got to Kristy's diner, Kristy, Cody, and Alex greeted her. "Welcome home!" they said. Rachel gave them a smile, one that she used to hide herself. "thanks." she said and headed upstairs to her room. Awhile later Alex came to check on her. "Rachel?" he asked as he sat on her bed. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy you're home?" he asked. Rachel's cheeks and pillow were tear stained. "I'm not home, Alex; home is we're the heart is and it's not here..." she replied.

It had been a few days since Rachel left to New York. Randy was playing grave puncher with Howard in the middle of the night. While waiting for Howard to come back from his break, it started to rain outside. Randy looked around his room before approaching the window and going out into the rain with a book, the one Rachel gave to him. Howard came back to find Randy gone and the window open and looked outside to see Randy standing out in the pouring rain. "Cunningham, what the juice are you doing?!" Randy didn't moved. "... Come back inside before you catch pneumonia or some dumb thing." Howard said not noticing that Randy was crying. Howard waited for a reply but he didn't say anything. "Listen Cunningham. Your my Bro so I'm going to just say it...she's be back, besides...she left her twins behind." Rachel noticed it was raining in New York as well and she couldn't get to sleep so she went outside and sang in the rain. Randy kind of chuckled and glanced back at him. "...T-thank bro." he said. Howard smiled. "Now...are you coming inside or what?" "I'll be there in a minute." Randy replied. Rachel fell asleep outside in the rain. Howard waited inside and after a while Randy went back in to continue the game. Alex found Rachel sleeping outside in the cold rain. Randy went and changed before going to play Grave puncher. Alex brought her inside and dried her off and placed her in bed. Rachel gave a small yawn and cuddled the blankets tight. Randy sneezed. "I told you." Howard said and the two continue their game.

**(Happy new year!)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 111

Rachel awoke later that night, shivering and trembling. She ended up having to cry herself back to sleep. Meanwhile Randy and Howard finished and Randy ended up falling asleep on the couch and Howard went to sleep in his sleeping bag. Rachel woke up the next morning and went to get something to eat. Her hair was down instead of up. Randy then woke up and wondered off to the kitchen, found Howard already eating. Rachel went for a walk and ended up being asked to sing. Randy sat down with a bowl of cereal. Rachel was singing. When she finished she headed back. Randy then headed outside. "Hey, Cunningham where are you going?" Howard asked. "Umm for a...walk." he replied. Rachel continued her walk. "To New York." Randy whispered as he went outside. "Maybe I'll come along." Howard replied, knowing he must be up to something. "I'm walking." Randy said. "Sure you are!" Howard called back. Nomi flashed in his bag. Rachel was heading to the park when she passed out. After awhile she woke up in her room. "Rachel, you need to sleep." Alex told her.

Howard saw the Nomicon flashed and just waited for Randy to answer it. When randy didn't answer him, Nomi flashed brighter. Randy stopped to looked at his book bag. "Oh right, almost forgot about you." he said and took the Nomicon out. Nomi shocked him lightly. Randy yipped a little and dropped Nomi. "Ow. What was what for?" Randy question him. '**_For not paying attention._**' He replied. Randy looked at the Nomicon. "Aaand?" '**_You're going to New York, aren't you?_**' "Yes." Randy replied. '**_You have a job to do randy..._**' "I know. I'm just going to visit the NY and be back." he explained. Nomi sighed. "Very well." he replied. Randy glanced around. "Is that yes?" he asked. Nomi sighed. "Yes." "Don't worry Nomi I'll be back before anything goes wrong here." Randy assured him. "You better." Randy grinned, ready to go to New York. Rachel was walking around. Randy then took the bus to New York and soon arrived by Kristy's Dinner. Rachel had not quite returned yet. She was still wandering about. She was slowly getting pale despite how long she had been outside and her vision was blurring up. She leaned against the nearest thing she could and her legs buckled from underneath her. She was near the park and fell unconscious.

Randy walked into the dinner. Kristy was serving food. "Oh hi randy!" she greeted as she walked past him. "Give me a moment." she was trying to finish serving. "Sure." he replied and waited for her to finish. Once she finished she came over. "Rachel's not here right now. She went for a walk earlier and hasn't come back yet." she explained. Randy nodded in replied. "Oh okay. So... how you been?" he asked. "Good. The café's been doing really well." she replied. Kristy noticed it been a few hours since Rachel left. "Hey could you go look for Rachel? It's been a few hours since she left." "Ok." Randy replied. He then head out to look for her, looking around the area. Rachel lied unconscious in the park near a tree and a lamp post. The sun was beginning to set. Randy saw that the sun was going down and walked by the park, only to see something or someone on the ground. Rachel was pale and shivering. Her hair was windblown and tangled. She looked like she hadn't eaten in a few days and hadn't slept well either. Randy was shocked to see Rachel that way. He then kneeled down and used his jacket to cover her and took Rachel back. Rachel was shaking and was a bit lighter than normal.

Randy hurried to back to the dinner, since that was the only place he knew Rachel stayed at. Rachel coughed a bit and was growing paler. Randy walked into the building. Kristy saw her and quickly brought them upstairs. Randy then put Rachel down on a mattress. Alex quickly came over. "Oh Rachel..." He muttered quietly, sitting beside his little sister. He ran a hand through her hair gently. Randy stood off to the side, silently. "Rachel hasn't been sleeping or eating right. She's been like this for a few days." Alex explained. Randy glanced at them. "She has?" he said. Kristy nodded. "She's been waking up in the middle of the night and crying herself to sleep." She replied looking at him. Randy looked down, feeling that it was his fault. Rachel coughed softly. Randy quickly looked back at her. She opened her eyes slightly. Her vision was blurred. Randy watched from where he was standing, not too close to the others. Rachel kind of glanced around tiredly. She knew Alex and Kristy were there but she saw someone else. Randy knew she must have noticed him by now and walked a little bit closer. Rachel tried to speak but couldn't because she was dehydrated and weak. It sounds like soft moans and whimpers.

Randy stared at Rachel with wide eyes. "I'm going to get glass of water for her." he said. Alex nodded. "Thanks." he replied. "You're welcome." Randy said as walked out of the room. Rachel was trying to stay awake. Randy came back and handed the glass over to Rachel's brother. Alex took the glass and helped Rachel hold it so she could drink. She drank from it until it was empty. Randy watched to see if it help or not. "Randy?" She asked after she finished. "Yes." Randy replied. "What are you doing here?" "Visiting." She smiled weakly. "For how long?" "...Um just for a little while." he replied, not sure. Rachel shakily got up and hugged him. She slightly started crying into his shoulder. Randy patted her on the back. "...Don't cry." Rachel smiled softly. Randy then slightly pulled away from her. She stumbled slightly. Randy glanced at Alex. Alex had her sit back down. Randy stood back, knowing he couldn't just go but he couldn't stay long either. Nomi gave a small flash. Rachel looked at him. "You have to go, don't you?" "Yeah. I do." Randy replied noticing the flash. "I'll see you soon?" she asked. "Yes. You will." Randy replied. "I gotta go, Bye." he said and went out of the room. "Bye." Rachel replied quietly. She sighed and Kristy and Alex left. Randy was heading for the door. Nomi flashed again. Randy slipped into the restroom and closed the door. "Ok. What now Nomicon?" he said as he took the book out.

'**_I was just telling you it was getting late and you need to head back._**' Randy blinked. "I was." he replied. "But didn't you notice Rachel?" Nomi sighed. "I don't know what to do about her...Nicki and I have warned her before. Maybe if you to visit together more often that will help." Randy looked at Nomi. "Hm... ok." he replied. Rachel had fallen asleep. Once out of the ninja nomicon, Randy return back home and turned in for the night. Rachel slept better than she had in a long time. The next day Randy went and did what he usually does, which is go to school and fight a stank'd student or robot. But now to add to the list he tried what Nomi had suggested. Rose and Nightshade had taken notice of Rachel's absence and alert Mcfist and Viceroy about it. Mcfist then talked to Viceroy about it. "You think she's dead?" "Possible. Question is, if she is dead then, how did she die?" he replied. Nightshade and Rose stood there waiting for orders. "I don't know, natural causes?" Mcfist said with a shrug. "And why is the Ninja still around? He should be destroyed ages ago?!" he shouted. Nightshade sat there with a slightly smug look on her face for knowing information that Mcfist lacked. She disappeared and went to find Randy. Mcfist brought up an idea (of his own) that the Ninja might know but that's as far as it got. Meanwhile Randy was at his house, just finishing up some training.

Nightshade appeared sitting on the table. "Where's Rachel?" she asked. Randy looked at her. "When did you starting caring about her?" "Since she's disappeared." she replied. "All I'm saying is that she's away." Randy said and kept a little distance from Nightshade. "Mcfist and Viceroy were debating over her being dead or not." she told him. "...You're going to attack me even if I tell, aren't you?" Randy asked. "No. I'm just curious." she replied. She wasn't making sudden moves and looked rather bored. "Yeah, sure you are." he said not trusting a word she said. "If you want me to attack you, I will. Without Rachel here I don't really have anything to do at the moment." she replied. "No, no I'm good." Randy quickly replied. Nightshade smirked. Randy then uncomfortably walked away from the room. "So she's somewhere else?" "...Yes." Randy replied. Nightshade nodded. Randy looked back to see if she was gone yet. Nightshade had disappeared. "Oh good. She's gone." Randy said but still a little alarmed with Nightshade's visited. Nightshade returned to Mcfist's. Mcfist didn't really notice Nightshade's absents. "The ninja says she has left town." She informed them. "Oh. Wonder what caused that?" Mcfist said.

"From multiple observations they were getting in each other's way." "Then that means if we get the Ninja now. No will come for him." Mcfist said happily and looked at Viceroy. He nodded in agreement. "Now we just need to find the Ninja." Mcfist declared. "We will get him." Nightshade said. Mcfist looked at them. "Great." he replied. Nightshade and rose went to get randy. Randy was playing an online grave puncher game with Howard. The power suddenly went off. "Why now?" Randy complained and went to see what had caused it. Nightshade pinned him to the wall. "OW! Hey what do want now?" Randy questioned, knowing right way it was Nightshade. "Mcfist sent us to get you." Rose said as she approached. "... Uh no." Randy said quietly and pushed Nightshade back. Nightshade twisted his arm. "Aaah! Ok, ok." Randy yelped but still tried to resist. "You might want to put your mask on." Nightshade hissed at him releasing him and tossing him the mask. Randy looked her and then put the mask on. Nightshade waited. Randy was not sure what the two were waiting for but he wasn't going to stay and find out. "Smoke Bomb." Randy quickly said as he made a break for it. Nightshade smirked and appeared behind him and grabbed his arm again. Randy stop and glared at her. "So not bruce." he grumbled. She twisted his arm, gripping it tightly. "You should know better than to run without backup." She hissed. Randy flinched in pain. "Backup?" he said. "Rachel?" She purred. "She doesn't know you're in trouble." Randy then realized what she was getting at. Ever since he begin to work with Rachel, one would help the other but now...it was not going to work that way. Nightshade smirked and took him to Mcfist's.


End file.
